1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club hosels. In particular, the invention relates to shot control hosels.
2. Related Art
The information contained in this section relates to the background of the art of the present invention without any admission as to whether or not it legally constitutes prior art.
Many types and kinds of adjustable hosels are available for golf clubs. Reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,585 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,973 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,155 to Wood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,549 to Kubica, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,411 to Wood et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,828 B1 to Wood et al. Further, reference may be made to UK patent document number 2,207,358A and to Taiwan patent document number 78,209,008.